Unforgettable
by Luhindsay
Summary: Noelle Lange will never forget the night that changed her life, two years ago. An obsessed stalker, a murder, and fear. Will Noelle's past come back to haunt her . . . and ultimately kill her?
1. Intro

_So you did it, Noelle. Maximum security prison. But don't worry. I wasn't lying when I said we would always be together. I know you love me, and I love you too. I'm coming to get you. We'll go somewhere we can always be alone together. I'll see you soon, Noelle._

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

"Reed, get your ass over here! I was planning on getting to the party before it was over!"

"Relax, Noelle. It's not a party without us!"

Noelle Lange felt her glossy lips turn upwards into a smirk. The first smile since she'd received the note.

"True, Brennan!"

Noelle walked over to the gilt framed mirror hanging on the wall of the Billings dorm room she shared with her best friend, Reed Brennan. She looked beautiful. Not that that was anything different. Noelle knew she was the definition of beautiful, hello. Her shiny, dark brown hair spilled over her St. Bart's tanned shoulders in soft ringlets, and her amber eyes looked bright thanks to the gold eye shadow strategically placed under her brows and in the inner corners of her eyes. No one would guess she had cried herself to sleep the night before.

Noelle pressed her ear against the door of the bathroom. The water to the shower just turned on, and Noelle knew she had at least a half-hour before the always-late Reed came bursting through the door of the bathroom, scrambling for something to wear.

She took a deep breath and made her way towards her bedside table. Opening the drawer, Noelle reached to the very back corner and pulled out the note. It was worn from being unfolded, read, then refolded so many times. She convinced herself she was calm and quickly unfolded the piece of stationary from the Conch Hotel in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Her eyes flicked back and forth quickly as she read the few short lines, which he had scrawled in black marker. There was no signature, but Noelle had known immediately who it was from.

Oh, God, Noelle thought as she felt her eyes begin to fill with frightened tears. How could this be happening again?

Wait, snap out of it, Noelle, she told herself. You are stronger than this. You are Noelle fucking Lange! You can do anything!

She forced herself to quickly fold up the note, stick it back in the drawer, and stand up. The water had shut off in the shower.

"Noelle! Where's my dress?" Reed asked, rushing out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around her. "God, I lose everything!"

Noelle forced another smile. "Way ahead of you, babe," she said walking up to Reed, red Alice + Olivia sheath in hand. She shoved it into Reed's arms. "Hurry up! Dash and Josh are already waiting downstairs."

"Fine, I'm almost ready," Reed said, then ran back into the bathroom.

Noelle let out a short laugh. God, she loved Reed. Reed didn't even know how much she had helped Noelle through the last two years. The last two horrifying years. The two worst years of her life that she'd ever had, and probably ever will have. Reed didn't know about the note. The note that had been in her mailbox Monday morning. The note that threatened to destroy her, destroy the process she'd made over the last two years. It was now Friday. Noelle was planning to tell Reed about the note tonight.

Tonight, when she'd finally let go.

* * *

AN- Just a short intro. I have a chapter ready, which is sort of a flashback. If I continue this story, the chapters will be short, much like the Private novels. This is my first story, so I'd appreciate it if you'd review and tell me if I should continue! Thank you! Love, Lindsay :]


	2. Chapter One Memories

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Noelle?"_

_Noelle couldn't breathe. All she could do was stand frozen in fear, her hand clapped over her mouth._

"_Come here, beautiful. Noelle?"_

_Noelle screwed her eyes shut and said a quick prayer._

"_Noelle?"_

_There was an edge to the voice now. Tears silently ran down her face as she said goodbye. _

_No, Noelle thought. I can't give up this easily. I have to think!_

"_Noelle, if you don't fucking come here-- I know you're there Noelle!"_

_Noelle dropped to the ground and army crawled through the shadows. She stretched out her arm, hand still clamped over her mouth, reaching for the cell phone that had been knocked from her hands. She snatched it, then crawled away as quickly as she could while still remaining silent. She tried her hardest not to breathe as she sat back down in the corner and tapped a quick text to Ariana. _

_CALL 911 AND GET POLICE UP 2 MY ROOM. HRY! _

"_Noelle!"_

"_Oh my, God!"_

_He didn't look so angry anymore, his steps getting lighter as he inched his way toward her. His head was tilted and his eyes glistened with tears; a look of complete adoration reflected in them. "Noelle," he murmured, his voice barely a whisper. "You're so beautiful."_

_Noelle knew she didn't look beautiful. She was collapsed in the corner in an awkward heap, tears streaming down her face. She was shaking in fear, and her hand was still over her mouth. She wanted to remove it, but it felt like she was paralyzed. _

_His boots finally came to a stop in front of her, and he slowly knelt down until his eyes met Noelle's. She immediately looked at the ground to avoid his gaze. _

"_Noelle, look at me," he said, sounding like he was in agonizing pain that she didn't want to look in his eyes. She kept them focused on the chestnut hardwood floor of her room. _

"_Damn it, Noelle!" he shouted. Noelle looked up at him, startled, and once their eyes locked, she was frozen in fear and couldn't look away. _

_He reached out a gruff hand and brushed her smooth cheek. "Oh, Noelle. Noelle!" _

_Noelle finally found her voice. "Get away from me!" His expression of awe quickly turned to anger. While he was still from shock, Noelle kicked out her foot, not aiming for any part of him in particular, jumped up, and tried to run for the door. She had barely taken a step before she felt an arm being thrown around her waist and a hand smashed over her mouth again, pressing her lips against her teeth. _

"_Do not run away from me, Noelle."_

_She started to cry again. Never in her life had she felt so helpless._

_He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Noelle was sobbing now. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" she screamed._

_He leaned down until his lips were practically touching her face. His gruff voice echoed in her ear. "Because you. Belong. To me." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. She screamed, sure he was going to kill her. _

_Suddenly, a soft knock came at the door. "Noelle?" Noelle recognized Ariana's slight southern twang. _

_He looked at Noelle. He leaned down to her ear again. "Say anything and I'll kill her." He held the knife in front of Noelle's face to prove his point. The knocking came again. The tears came harder. Noelle wanted nothing more than to scream to Ariana, to warn her friend. "ARI! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU! RUN!"_

"_FUCK, NOELLE!" He screamed._

_Noelle sobbed louder than before. _

_The door creaked open. "Noelle?" Ariana called out, alarm in her voice. She disappeared to look in the bathroom. He left Noelle on the bed and ran in the bathroom after Ariana. _

"_ARI!" Noelle screamed. But it was too late. Ariana's screams echoed off the walls. "NO!" Noelle screamed for the fiftieth time that night. "You BASTARD! My parents, now my best friend? Please, God, help me!"_

_He quietly crept back to the bed. "Now, my Noelle, where were we?" _

_Noelle's heart started to pound. Where had he gotten that rope? Noelle knew what was about to happen to her. She prayed that Ariana was still alive, and that someone had heard their screams and called the police. _

_He had begun to tie her wrists to either ends of the headboard. Noelle hated, and was terrified by, the feeling that she had no one to help her. _

"_Noelle," he breathed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."_

_He leaned down again and deeply kissed her, ignoring the fact that she was sobbing, not even remotely kissing back._

"_Please, Noelle. We love each other."_

"_POLICE! Open up!"_

"_Please help me!" Noelle screamed._

"_DAMNIT NOELLE!" he roared. _

_The door was knocked down and three policemen jumped in, guns drawn. _

_He put his hands behind his head. _

_A policeman came and untied Noelle._

_The rest of the night passed by in a blur, but one moment Noelle remembered, and will always remember, clear as glass._

_Just as the police were shoving him out of the door in handcuffs, he looked straight into her eyes and said, "I'll be back, Noelle. We'll always be together." The police shoved him through the door. She heard his voice echoing through the hall as she shouted, "No one can keep us apart!"_

"_I'll be back, Noelle."_

She was still screaming when she woke up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN- As you probably guessed, this is a flashback to one of Noelle's memories of the man she received the note from, which is now a recurring nightmare for her. Please review and tell me if I should keep writing this story! Thank you! Love, Lindsay :]


End file.
